The Demon in his Head
by Spirit of Myself
Summary: Er war sein bester Freund, doch er brachte ihm den Tod. Diese Geschichte handelt von Tom Riddles erster Begegnung mit dem absolut bösen, dieses erteilt ihm einen gefährlichen Auftrag: Das Hogwarts dieser Zeit zu betreten und nach etwas zu suchen, das ih


Titel: The Demon in his Head Autor: SpiritofMyself Rating: PG-13 Kategorie: Fantasy, Horror, Thriller Disclaimer: Alle Figuren aus Harry Potter, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen, gehören J.K. Rowling, der Frau die eines Tages eine der brillantesten Eingebungen der Geschichte hatte. Solch eine war mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht vergönnt, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mir ein wenig von der von ihr erschaffenen Welt zu leihen. Ich bitte um Verzeihung Mrs Rowling. Autoren Bemerkung: Hallo ihr Lieben, dort draußen! Ob es nun Zufall oder Absicht war, dass ihr zu dieser kleinen Geschichte gefunden habt, möchte ich auch schon einmal im Voraus danken, dass ihr meine kleine Welt betreten habt. Dies ist meine erste FanFiction zum Thema Harry Potter und ich bin mir, zugegeben, etwas unsicher. Ich hatte eigentlich nie richtig vor eine FF zu einem Buch zu schreiben, da die Chance zu groß ist, dass mein Schreibstil von dem des/der Autor/in zu sehr abweicht. Ich weiß nicht inwiefern sich mein Schreibstil von dem J.K. Rowlings unterscheidet, oder inwiefern sich die beiden Stile ähneln. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich gut genug bin, um euch ein wenig von Harrys Magie auf den PC zu bringen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Demon in his Head  
  
Der Dämon in seinem Kopf  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein Tor in eine andere Welt  
  
  
  
Es war dunkel, kalter Wind fegte über eine schier endlose Ebene, die nur von ein paar krummen Bäumen und einzelnen Gräsern bewachsen war. Langsam, beinahe so als schleiche er sich davon, glitten seine Füße über den harten Boden. Er zitterte leicht und schlang seinen fast bodenlangen Umhang eng um seinen Körper. In seinen Armen hielt er ein Buch, umklammert wie einen Schatz, den ihm jeden Moment jemand stehlen könnte. Man merkte, dass er sich trotz der federleichten Schritte über den Boden schleppte und Mühe hatte, nicht wie ein Elefant darauf zu trampeln. Das war auch kein Wunder, er lief schon stundenlang und hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang gerastet. Er wusste, dass er keine Zeit dazu hatte, denn das, was er tun wollte, zwang ihn gegen jede Sekunde anzukämpfen, ja, er sah die Sekunden beinahe wie Menschenleben an sich vorbeifliegen, und zwang sich dazu, ihnen nicht hinterher zu trauern. Tom Riddle benahm sich wie ein Kind, das dachte er zumindest. Er benahm sich wie die anderen und das machte ihn wütend. Die anderen nannten ihn einen Wahnsinnigen, einen Verlierer, einen Egoisten. aber sie wussten nicht was sie redeten. Er war nicht wahnsinnig, er verlor niemals, er war nicht egoistisch. Er war nur anders, dieses Wort gefiel ihm, es beschrieb seine Überlegenheit gegenüber ihnen. Er konnte Dinge tun von denen sie nicht einmal zu träumen wagten, doch sie verstanden ihn nicht und genau das hasste er an ihnen. Sie waren dumm, zu dumm, als dass man mit ihnen hätte reden können. Manchmal verspürte Tom den Wunsch sie zu quälen, er wollte sie bekehren, ihnen vor Augen stellen welche Idioten sie waren. Am liebsten hätte er all diese Menschen getötet. Egal wie, er hätte sie, wenn es nach ihm ging, sogar mit den eigenen Händen erwürgt. Sie sollten ihn nur endlich in Frieden lassen. Bei diesem Gedanken flammten seine grünen Augen auf wie Feuer, ein seltsames grünes Feuer, das ewig zu lodern schien. Er atmete tief durch, schien auf eine eigenartige Weise erregt zu sein. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, er flog über den Boden wie ein Geist. Er spürte die Freiheit, die ihm so nahe war, dass er sie beinahe riechen konnte. Er spürte eine Macht, jene seltsame Macht, die immer bei ihm war, wenn sie ihn ärgerten. Die immer bei ihm war, wenn er sich einsam fühlte. Er wollte zu ihr und dafür würde er alles tun, alles.  
  
Die Sonne versteckte sich hinter den dicken Wolken und es war fast so, als weigerte sie sich hervor zu kommen und zu scheinen. Eine seltsame Stimmung lag auf dem beginnenden Tag und die Zeit schien so langsam zu vergehen, als existiere diese Welt in Zeitlupe. Es war, genau genommen, auch keine normale Welt, keine Welt so wie wir, die nichtmagischen Menschen, sie kennen. Es ist ein Teil einer Welt, den wir mit unseren Augen nicht sehen können, ein Teil einer Welt in der Dinge passieren, die unser Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf stellen würden, wenn wir sie sehen könnten. Es war die Zauberschule Hogwarts, ein Ort der in unserer Welt existiert, doch wir können ihn weder erreichen, noch ausfindig machen. Denn selbst wenn wir noch so lange suchen würden, selbst wenn wir noch so sehr in seiner Nähe wären, bliebe er uns verborgen. Hogwarts ist gigantisch, das wohl größte Schloss, das auf dieser Erde existiert, das größte und das prachtvollste. Jeder in der Welt der Zauberer kennt diese Schule, jeder will sie besuchen oder sie zumindest einmal von innen sehen, um sich groß vor seinen Freunden aufzubauen und ihnen zu erzählen: "Ich bin dort gewesen. Ich habe seine riesigen runden Türme gesehen die bis in die Wolken reichen, ich habe in dem unendlich tiefen See vor seinen Mauern gebadet, ohne, dass mich das Seemonster gefressen hat und ich bin in der großen Halle gewesen, habe die verzauberte Decke gesehen, die so aussieht wie der Himmel von draußen."  
  
Doch die Menschen von denen wir jetzt reden, brauchen sich nicht einen kurzen Blick auf Hogwarts zu erkämpfen. Sie sind oft dort, genauer gesagt fast das ganze Jahr. Nur die Sommerferien verbringen sie zu Hause, viele auch die Weihnachtsferien. Auch die große Halle ist kein unglaubliches Bauwerk mehr für sie, denn sie saßen gerade darin.  
  
Leicht gelangweilt blätterte Hermine Granger in einem, für ihre zierlichen Hände, viel zu großem Buch. Es war alt und verstaubt und jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Seite umblätterte, flog eine Unmenge Staub in Richtung ihres Sitznachbars Ronald Weasley, der dabei zitternd die Nase rümpfte. "Warum liest du eigentlich schon wieder, wo doch heute gar nichts ansteht?", er schielte gespannt unter Hermines Buch, um einen Blick auf den Titel zu erhaschen, doch Hermine drückte den Einband geschickt gegen die Tischplatte. "Um mich zu bilden? Gott, Ron wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch erklären? Man lernt eben nichts, wenn man den ganzen Tag nur Zauberschach spielt und ein paar arme Schachfiguren dazu bringt sich gegenseitig die Köpfe abzubrechen.", sagte sie ziemlich hitzig und Ron sah sie an, als wäre sie gerade dabei ihn zu erwürgen. "Denen macht das doch gar nichts aus!", sagte er empört und versuchte nun Hermines Buch hochzuziehen, als sein bester Freund Harry auf der anderen Seite von Hermine Platz nahm und belustigt dabei zusah, wie Hermine, vor Wut rot im Gesicht, versuchte, Ron von ihrem Buch wegzureißen. "Lass das!", grummelte sie und versuchte weiter zu lesen, während Ron ihr mit dem Buch beinahe die Nase plättete. Er beugte sich immer weiter unter die Tischplatte, bis er direkt unter dem Buch war, aber gerade noch auf seiner Bank sitzen bleiben konnte. Als ob er Akrobatikübungen vorführen würde, schwenkte er sich nun hin und her. Harry grinste immer breiter. "Ich will doch bloß sehen, womit du dich bildest. Was dagegen?" "Ja.", zischte sie und zog ihm das Buch unter der Nase weg. Ron zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, begann immer mehr zu schwanken und rutschte schließlich von der Bank direkt unter den Tisch. "Geschieht dir Rech." Sie versuchte ernst zu wirken, lächelte aber in Wahrheit schief. "Ja, ja, du Geheimniswahrerin. Aber weißt du, solange du nicht wieder so etwas wie B.ELFE.R zum Leben erweckst. ." Er grinste ebenfalls, sie ignorierte ihn und las weiter. "Lass sie Ron, wenn sie etwas anderes tut, als für die Schule zu lernen, wird sie es uns sowieso früher oder später unter die Nase legen.", sagte Harry und tippte Ron auf die Schulter, als Zeichen aufzustehen. "Kommst du auch?", fragte er Hermine. Doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch.  
  
Die beiden Freunde verließen grinsend die Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, ihrem Schulhaus. Vorbei an Peeves, dem Poltergeist, der einmal mehr versuchte sie mit seinem neusten Spielzeug, einem alten Schwert von einer Ritterrüstung, zu bekämpfen; bahnten sie sich den Weg an einem Haufen gähnender Schüler vorbei, deren Aufmerksamkeit kurz danach auf Peeves gelenkt wurde, der nun eine Rüstung anschrie, sie solle doch gefälligst aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen, damit er einen geeigneten Gegner bekam. Kurz darauf hatten sie die unendlichen Gänge des Schlosses passiert und kamen vor der fetten Dame an, das Bild, welches den Eingang zum Turm der Gryffindors hinter sich verbarg. Die Beiden, schrieen gleichzeitig das Passwort, doch anstatt zur Seite zu schwingen, blieb das Bild einfach an seinem Platz hängen. "He, Pallus Kundus.", rief Harry ein zweites Mal, doch die Dame zupfte nur unruhig an ihrem rosa Kleid herum und schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. "Dame, wach auf, wir möchten heute noch rein." Ron schien sichtlich genervt, als er sich direkt über das Bild beugte. Doch die Dame saß immer noch so da, als sähe sie nichts um sich herum. "Mit ihr stimmt etwas nicht, habt ihr das etwa nicht bemerkt?" Plötzlich fuhren beide erschrocken herum und starrten in die Augen einer schief guckenden Hermine. "Auch wieder da?", fragte Ron, "Wenn was nicht mit ihr stimmt, wieso hat uns das dann keiner gesagt?" "Weil wir vielleicht die ersten sind, die es bemerken, Schlaukopf." Sie schritt näher an die Dame heran und betrachtete sie eingehend. Fast als sei sie ein Lehrer. "Ich glaube sie ist abwesend." "Ach, ne?", meldete sich Ron sarkastisch zu Wort und wartete auf eine weitere Analyse der Allwissenden. "Ich glaube sie sieht dort drüben etwas.", sagte nun Harry, um Ron und Hermine von ihren gerade beginnenden Zankerei abzuhalten. Er zeigte auf eine kleinen Vorhang, der ihm äußerst komisch vorkam. Harry überlegte angestrengt, ob er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. "Was ist das?" Hermine schien genauso überrascht über den roten Vorhang, der in der hintersten Ecke des Ganges, wie von Wind getragen hin- und herwehte. "Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls war der heute Morgen noch nicht dort.", antworte ihr Ron.  
  
Tom schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch. Er hatte sich verkrampft an seine Bettdecke geklammert und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das, was ihm vor kurzen widerfahren war, erinnerte ihn an nichts, das er bisher gespürt hatte. Es war ein seltsames beflügelndes Gefühl und er war sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob es echt oder nur rein von dem Traum hergerührt hatte. Tom war ein sehr intensiver Träumer. Er träumte, um in eine andere Welt zu flüchten, die ihn so weit wie eben möglich von der Welt, in die er hineingeboren wurde, entfernte. Er hasste diese Welt, alles an ihr. In seinen Träumen lebte er auf eine andere Weise, er war anders. Er hatte sich eine Art Phantasiebild von sich selbst geschaffen. Ähnlich wie ein Vorbild, nur dass es nicht existierte und er selbst es war. Tom versuchte dieses Vorbild, so weit es ihm möglich war, zu erreichen. Fast erschreckte es ihn selbst, was für eine Macht er in seinen ungezügelten Träumen hatte. Jeder Mensch träumt von Macht, begehrt sie. Tom hingegen erstrebte sie. Viele seiner Mitschüler hielten ihn für einen Idioten, ein Arschloch, dem man keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken musste. Andere wieder rum hielten ihn für gefährlich, für den Tod persönlich. Gut, vielleicht war er gefährlich. Vielleicht war er gefährlich, wenn sie sehen würden, was sich ein seiner Welt abspielte. Doch tief in sich selbst, konnte Tom nicht glauben die Dinge zu tun, die er in seinen Träumen tat. Es waren eher unerfüllte Wünsche, die er auf diese Weise auslebte, da er mit niemandem reden konnte. Nun hatte er wieder so eine Begebenheit gehabt. Er hatte es gespürt wie in einer Vision, so als sei es dies, das er einmal tun sollte, oder vielleicht würde? Er hielt nicht besonders viel von Vorhersagen. Nun gut, er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass es Menschen gab, die die Gabe dazu hatten, doch sie zu erlernen, war für ihn nichts als blanke Zeitverschwendung. Tom konzentrierte sich eher auf wesentliche Dinge, Dinge die ihm das Gefühl gaben beansprucht zu sein. Hogwarts war eine wunderbare Schule, eine schwere Schule, die so mancher Zauberer nicht zu bewältigen wusste. Tom hingegen fühlte sich hier jedoch eher unterfordert. Die anderen sollten doch nur den Stoff beherrschen, der ihnen abverlangt wurde. In Toms Inneren brodelte eine Gier, eine Gier nach Wissen, ebenso wie nach Macht. Wissen gab ihm Macht, er fühlte sich überlegen, er, der doch eigentlich ein Schlammblut war, das sich in Büchern und Träumen flüchtete, um die Realität zu vergessen. Aber es gab durchaus noch andere Dinge in seinem Leben, die ihm Mut gaben. Da war etwas bei ihm, das spürte er. Anfangs hatte er sich für verrückt gehalten, aber es schien jeder so jemanden in sich zu besitzen, das glaubte er zumindest. Für Tom war das, was die anderen für einen weiteren Punkt hielten, für den sie ihn mit Spott überschütten konnten, ein Freund, sein einziger Freund. Es war eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die mit ihm redete, wann immer er alleine war. Sie war wundervoll, ermutigte ihn, gab ihm Ratschläge. Er hatte sie früher Intuition genannt, heute nannte er oder sie sich nur noch Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten immer noch den wild flatternden Vorhang an. War es wirklich möglich, dass sie ihn nie bemerkt hatten? "Was meint ihr, seit wann dieses Ding dort ist?" Ron sah die beiden hoffend, dass einer eine Antwort auf seine Frage kannte, an. "Ich denke sie müssen ihn, während wir gefrühstückt haben, eingezaubert haben. Aber, was soll das für einen Grund haben?" Hermine sah nun auf Harry, der plötzlich nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Er war schon fast am Ende des Ganges angekommen, fixierte den Vorhang eingehend. Sein Rot schimmerte auf eine seltsame Weise, so als sei er mit einem folienartigen Film überzogen. Harry streckte seine Hand danach aus, doch er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen. Wieder und wieder langte er nach ihm, doch es schien als weiche der Vorhang von seinen Griffen aus. "Er ist vermutlich mit einem Ausweichzauber belegt.", kam es von Hermine, die nun mit Ron neben ihn geeilt war. "Nein, schau." Harry streckte nochmals beide Hände aus, so langsam, als bewege er sich in Zeitlupe. Erst schien es, als habe er den Stoff fest im Griff, doch dann glitt er durch seine Hände, als habe er nach einer optischen Täuschung gegriffen. Er ging nun auf die Wand zu und seine Hände durchdrangen den Vorhang problemlos, so als bestände er aus purer Luft, doch gleich darauf berührte er die Wand, die direkt hinter dem Vorhang lag. Er wehte immer noch im Wind und es sah aus, als flattere er direkt durch Harry hindurch. "Und schon wieder ein Geheimnis aus Hogwarts." Ron grinste, "Vielleicht erscheint der ja alle zwanzig Jahre, weil irgendwas passiert, oder so." "Das glaube ich nicht, Ron, warum fürchtet sich die Dame so vor diesen Vorhang, wenn er doch gar nicht wirklich da ist?" Hermine warf Ron einen skeptischen Blick zu und man erkannte, dass sie intensiv nachdachte. "Vielleicht sieht sie ihn ja auch zum ersten Mal." "Ja, vielleicht, aber nenne mir einen Grund, warum sich ein Geist vor einem roten Vorhang fürchten sollte? Da muss noch etwas anderes dran sein." Sie trat an Harry heran und schritt ein paar Mal durch den Vorhang, "Woher kommt der Wind?", fragte sie schließlich. "Nun, vermutlich daher, wo auch der Vorhang herkommt.", stellte Harry fest. "Exakt. Und wo kommt er her?" "Woher soll ich das wissen?" Ron, dem Hermine mitten in die Augen blickte, grinste sie unschuldig an und tat so als würde er ernsthaft über ihre Frage nachdenken, "Ach, komm schon Hermine, das ist doch bloß ein Vorhang. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warten Fred und George. Sie haben solche komischen Süßigkeiten aus der Küche geklaut und meinten sie seien eine Sensation. Der Vorhang läuft schon nicht weg." Er sah sie bettelnd an. Sie verdrehte die Augen und sah mit einem schrägen Blick zu Harry. Als dieser eher die Meinung von Ron zu unterstützen schien, sagte sie: "Was ist, wenn der Vorhang so schnell verschwindet, wie er gekommen ist? Was ist, wenn dieses Ding gefährlich ist? Wir sollten den Lehrern Bescheid sagen!" "Die finden das schon früh genug raus. Komm schon, lass uns gehen, sonst halten die anderen uns noch für verschollen." Ron baute sich direkt vor ihr auf, sie schob ihn zur Seite. "Ihr könnt ja gehen, aber ich nehme dieses etwas noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe." Ron stöhnte und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wenn es darum ging irgendetwas Neues zu erfahren, könnte man Hermine an einen Stuhl fesseln und sie würde trotzdem herausfinden, was sie wissen wollte. Sie ging wieder auf den Vorhang zu und ließ ihn immer wieder durch ihre Hände gleiten. "Viel Spaß noch.", sagte sie leise und Ron erwiderte: "Dir auch und sag uns Bescheid, wenn er versucht dich zu fressen." Die beiden Jungen warteten kurz vor der fetten Dame, als sie sich von innen öffnete und Parvati Patil ihnen auf diese Weise zufällig den Weg in den Turm der Gryffindors freimachte.  
  
Tom war aufgestanden und schaute nun leicht verträumt aus dem Fenster des Slytherinturmes. Es war tiefster Winter und die Ländereien um Hogwarts waren mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt. Schüler aus sämtlichen Jahren und Häusern tobten in den flauschigen Schneemassen umher und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, sich gegenseitig damit voll zu stopfen. Tom betrachtete diese Spielchen mit einer merklichen Gelassenheit. Es lag außerhalb seines Vorstellungsvermögens Schneebälle zu werfen oder die Lehrer in skurrilen Schneemännern nachzubauen. Er brauchte den Schnee nicht, er war für ihn nur überflüssiges weißes Zeug, das sich gerade dann, wenn man es am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte, in widerlichen Matsch verwandelte. Tom zog es eher zum verbotenen Wald hin. Einem Wald der unheimlicher war, als ein Moor und verwirrender als ein Labyrinth. Wer sich einmal darin verlief, lief Gefahr niemals mehr zurückzukehren. Der Wald wimmelte nur so von seltsamen Kreaturen, die auf einen lauerten. Es war den Schülern verboten ihn zu betreten. Nicht einmal eine Mutprobe würde reichen, um den Großteil der Schüler in diesen Wald zu bringen. Er war ein Merkmal des Grauens und genau das liebte Tom an ihm. Er war sich bewusst, dass zwischen diesen Bäumen unsagbare Gefahren herrschten, doch sie blieben so lange unentdeckt, wie man die Nerven behielt. Das größte Ungeheuer, das in dem verbotenen Wald auf einen wartete war die Angst selbst. Tom hatte keine Angst, er hatte niemals Angst. Angst war oftmals die größte Schwäche des Menschen und Tom arbeitete darauf hin keine Schwächen zu haben. Besiegte man die Angst, öffneten sich einem so viele bisher verborgen gebliebene Tore.  
  
"He, Schlammblut." Hastig fuhr er herum und blickte direkt in das Gesicht, des wohl nervigsten Zeitgenossen seines Jahrgangs. Tom Riddle groß und schwarzhaarig und Hector klein und blond. Sie waren die wohl verschiedensten Menschen der Welt und das ließen sie sich auch spüren. Besonders Hector ließ keine Chance aus, um Tom den letzten Nerv zu rauben. "Ist irgendetwas?", fragte er gelangweilt. "He, Idiot, hast du heute kein Buch unter dem Arm? Hilfe, Tom, ich glaube du stirbst, wenn du dich nicht bald bildest!" Das Grinsen des blonden Jungen wurde immer breiter. "Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, geh mir nur ruhig weiter auf die Nerven, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, mein lieber Freund." Tom warf ihm einen starren Blick zu. Seine grünen Augen funkelten wie Diamanten. Begehrenswert, aber gefährlich durchbohrte sein Blick den Körper des schmächtigen Jungen. "Bild' dir bloß nichts ein Riddle. Ich breche dir vorher das Genick, bevor du auch nur nach deinem Zauberstöcken greifen kannst." "Es ist ein Zauberstab, mein Lieber. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du verschwindest, sonst bekommst du noch meine Wut zu spüren. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gut tun würde." Tief durchatmend umklammerte er langsam seinen Zauberstab und bereitete sich darauf vor dem blonden Jungen zu drohen. Tom wusste, dass er ihn laufen lassen würde, doch es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, dass der andere vor ihm davonlief, anstatt aus Langeweile einfach zu gehen. "Ach, Schlammblut, fällt dir nichts Besseres ein als mir mit dem Ding vor der Nase rumzufuchteln? Kämpfe doch mal wie ein richtiger Mann, dann sehen wir mal was du drauf hast!" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und baute sich vor Tom auf. Vermutlich sollte diese Geste bedrohend wirken, doch er erreichte mit seiner jetzigen Größe nicht mal Toms Kinn. "Geh, wenn du unbedingt willst." Tom blickte gelassen auf seinen "Gegner" hinab und verdrehte seine funkelnden Augen. "He, wenn du zu feige bist, dann geb´s wenigstens zu.", grummelte der Kleine. Töte ihn! Er geht dir auf die Nerven! Töte ihn! Er ist es nicht wert zu leben! Plötzlich hatte er wieder zu ihm geredet, wie er es immer tat, wenn Tom einen Willen unterdrückte. Ich kann ihn nicht töten. Doch, das kannst du! Was bist du für ein Zauberer, wenn du es nicht einmal fertig bringst deine Gegner zu ermorden? Tom umklammerte fest den Zauberstab, so fest, dass sich das Holz in seine Handfläche bohrte. Er starrte Hector an. Das Grün seiner Augen begann immer heller und ungezügelter zu leuchten. Es war wie eine Flamme in ihm. Tu es, Junge. Er steht vor dir, in deiner Nähe ist niemand. Zügele seine Zunge. Wie könnte ich. Vertraue Lord Voldemort! Tom begann zu zittern. Das Grinsen seines Gegenübers ließ ihn vor Hass erglühen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab an. Tu es! Verwirrt und halb abwesend, begann er Worte zu murmeln. Worte, die er sich irgendwo angelesen hatte und die ihn für diese Situation richtig erschienen. Er richtete die Spitze des Stabes genau auf Hectors Stirn. Der Junge starrte ihn nur an, überlegte offenbar fieberhaft, ob Tom Riddle seine Drohung ernst nahm. Zögere nicht. Wenn du eines Tages erwachsen bist, wirst du dann auch hunderte Sekunden vor deinen Gegnern verweilen, bis sie sich entschließen wegzulaufen? Töte ihn endlich! Tom begann nun ernsthaft die Worte zu murmeln, deren Aussprache und Anwendung verboten war, unverzeihlich war. "Avada Kedavra.", murmelte er leise, so leise, dass nur er selbst und Lord Voldemort ihn verstehen konnten. "Was soll das?", fragte Hector verwirrt und sah Tom in die Augen. Die Kälte, die davon ausging ließ ihn zusammenzucken, als ein kleiner, grüner Funke aus Toms Zauberstab sprang und langsam auf dem Boden verglühte. "Ha, ha, ha! Das war alles, was der große Tom Riddle mir antun kann! Ha, ha! Los noch mal, bestraf' mich noch mal! Ich habe solche Angst." Er grinste und beugte sich, so als wolle er Tom anflehen ihn in Frieden zu lassen. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich.", sagte Tom langsam und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Er schaute unruhig an die Decke, als er langsam den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verließ. Du hast keinen Willen, Tom, du brauchst Wille um mich, Lord Voldemort, weiter als Freund zu haben. Wille!  
  
Harry und Ron stopften sich gerade mit den seltsam grünen Süßigkeiten voll, als Hermine den Raum betrat. Sie war, wie immer, vollbepackt mit Büchern, die sie kurz darauf erleichtert auf einen freien Sessel fallen ließ. "Na, und was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte Harry mit vollem Mund und beugte sich über einen Berg Notizen, die sie sich bereits gemacht hatte. "Das diese Geschichte unheimlich ist." Sie sah die beiden Jungen mit großen Augen an und schlug eines der Bücher auf. "Hier drin steht etwas über die Wahrnehmungen von Geistern. Wir haben das im Unterricht nie richtig durchgenommen. Also habe ich mich schon früher ein wenig damit beschäftigt." Harry erkannte, dass das offene Buch genau das Selbe war, das sie auch zum Frühstück gelesen hatte. "Was für ein Zufall!", sagte Ron plötzlich. "Du beschäftigst dich mit Geistern und plötzlich taucht aus heiterem Himmel ein Vorhang auf, der nicht da ist und die fette Dame hat Angstzustände!" "Ron das ist nicht komisch. Diesem Buch zufolge haben Geistern ein sehr starkes Gespür für übermenschliche Kräfte und spirituellen Gefahren. Sie befinden sich durch ihren Tod in einer Zwischenwelt. Diese Ebene ist ebenfalls ein Teil von Hogwarts. Oder wohin glaubst du verschwinden sonst manche Räume einfach und tauchen wo anders wieder auf? Es sind teilweise beabsichtigte Merkmale mancher Gegenstände ab und an in andere Ebenen zu verschwinden, manche sind aber auch unbeabsichtigt. So muss dein Zauberstab nicht unbedingt geklaut oder weggezaubert werden, wenn er plötzlich vom Erdboden verschwunden ist. Es kann genauso sein, dass du ihn versehentlich in die Nähe von einem der Portale gelegt hast, die in eine andere Ebene führen." Sie wirkte sehr ernst und schien zu überlegen, wie sie fortfahren sollte. "Du denkst also dieser Vorhang ist aus einer anderen Ebene gekommen?" "Ja und nein.", beantwortete sie Harrys Frage schnell, "Wenn ein Gegenstand den Übertritt in eine andere Ebene schafft, dann befindet er sich dort. Man kann ihn berühren, anfassen oder hineingehen, wenn es zum Beispiel ein Raum ist. Dieser Vorhang jedoch scheint nicht vollständig in dieser Ebene zu sein. Er ist mehr hier als beispielsweise ein Geist, da seine Gestalt vollständig erscheint, doch der größte Teil von ihm ist noch an einem anderen Ort." "Das klingt ja sehr interessant. Aber wenn in Büchern etwas darüber steht, ist es doch nicht so ungewöhnlich, oder?" Harry musterte sie herausfordernd, während Ron versehentlich eine der grünen Pralinen fallen ließ, diese auf den Boden aufschlug und sich eine ekelige blaue Masse daraus über einen seiner Schuhe ergoss. "Bäääh!" Er schüttelte sich und versuchte das Zeug vergeblich mit einem Zauberspruch von seinen Schuhen zu bekommen, doch es klebte daran wie Kaugummi. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und fuhr fort: "Wie auch immer. Ich denke mit diesem Vorhang stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Ich denke vielleicht wollte ihn jemand hierher schicken, hat es aber nicht ganz geschafft. Die fette Dame fürchtet sich nicht vor diesem Ding, weil es einfach so aufgetaucht ist. Das passiert hier, wie ihr wisst, öfters. Ich denke, sie weiß schon sehr genau, warum sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Vielleicht tut er ja irgendwann etwas, oder sie erwartet, dass er etwas tut." "Hermine, könntest du mir mal bitte helfen." Ron verzog das Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass die blaue Masse sein Hosenbein hinauf kroch. Sie schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, weil keiner der beiden ihr richtig zugehört hatte. "Gott, Ron, wisch das doch ab, es ist jetzt viel wichtiger über den Vorhang zu reden!" "Das denke ich aber nicht." Der Schleim war mittlerweile schon bei seinem Knie angekommen und seine Hose löste sich langsam auf. Hermine grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und ließ das blaue Zeugs mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden. "Pass in Zukunft besser auf was du isst." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich von ihnen weg und widmete sich wieder ihren Büchern. Harry und Ron sahen sich schulterzuckend an. In manchen Dingen konnte man ihr einfach nichts recht machen .  
  
Tom! Tom, wach auf, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich! Leise brummte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, leise und erregt. Tom schreckte hoch. War es Voldemort, der wieder zu ihm sprach? Tom, Tom, hörst du etwa nicht, wenn Lord Voldemort zu dir spricht? Die Stimme klang seltsam, leicht ironisch. Doch, doch ich höre Euch. Was gibt es zu reden? Tom würde es zwar niemals zugeben, aber manchmal hatte er Angst vor ihm. Er war so seltsam. Seine Stimme konnte so seltsam sein. Manchmal liebevoll, zart wie Honig, dann wieder bedrohlich. Oft gab es keinen Grund für die Veränderung der Stimme, oder Gründe die Tom nicht ersehen konnte. Er wagte es nicht danach zu fragen, aus Angst Voldemort könnte wütend auf ihn werden, und ihn ganz allein in dieser schrecklichen Welt lassen. Ich will dir ein Geheimnis zu zeigen, Tom. Ein Geheimnis, das dir alle nur erdenkliche Macht verleihen wird. Und wo ist dieses Geheimnis? Es ist hier, bei dir, in dir, Tom. Du musst es bloß freilassen. Aber wie kann ich es freilassen, wo ich doch nicht weiß, was es ist? Es ist ein Weg, Tom, ein Weg in eine andere Welt. Ein Tor könnte man es auch nennen. Wann wird es sich öffnen? Kann ich es öffnen? Du hast es bereits geöffnet, Tom, mit meiner Hilfe. Ich brauche dich um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Um jemanden zu holen, den ich brauche. Tom erfüllte eine Kälte. Er spürte wie er aufgeregt wurde. Er musste eine Aufgabe erfüllen, jemanden aus einer anderen Welt holen. Aber wie, bitte, sollte er das denn schaffen? Und vor allem: wen sollte er zum Lord bringen? Wen soll ich euch beschaffen? Es ist einfach, du wirst sehen wer es ist, sobald er in deiner Nähe ist. Du wirst eine Reise machen, Tom. Ich werde dich durch das Tor schicken und du wirst dich unter sie gesellen. Unter wen? Ich werde dich nach Hogwarts schicken. Nicht in dieses Hogwarts - in eines, das erst noch entstehen wird. Deine Aufgabe ist es eine Person zu beschaffen, die etwas in sich trägt, das ich brauche, um die Macht zu erwecken. Weißt du was ich mit der Macht meine? Ich meine die Macht, die du einmal besitzen wirst. Tom nickte nervös. Er spürte etwas in sich aufkommen, Gier. Er liebte Gier, doch auch etwas anderes schien sich in diesem Moment in seinem Gehirn einzunisten, Bedenken. Wie konnte einem eine innere Stimme befehlen Aufgaben zu erledigen? War Lord Voldemort etwa doch nicht etwas, dass er sich ausgedacht hatte? War er vielleicht etwas, was sich in ihm eingenistet hatte? Tom, habe keine Angst. Ich bin dein Freund. Du weißt das. Ihr seid mein Freund, ich weiß. Der Junge nickte. Er fühlte wieder diese Selbstsicherheit in sich aufkommen und ihm war klar, dass Voldemort dafür verantwortlich war, dass er ihm gute Gefühle schickte, wenn sie ihm fehlten. Er wusste, dass er einen Freund hatte, einen Freund, dem er vertrauen konnte. Er brachte ihm das, das er sich am meisten auf der Welt wünschte. Er war kurz davor sie ihm wirklich zu schenken, die Macht. Wie kann ich diese Person holen? Fragte er schließlich, erfreut darüber, dass er soviel Wert in ihn legte, dass selbst Lord Voldemort ihm vertraute. Oder vertraute Lord Voldemort am Ende doch nur sich selbst.? Sie wird dir vertrauen, Tom und jetzt zieh dich an und gehe! Aber wo ist das Tor? Und was ist wenn mich jemand sieht, oder mich vermisst? Das wird niemand, ich bin du, Tom. Ich werde da sein, während du weg bist. Tom spürte plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl in sich. Es war als würde sich ein Teil von ihm von ihm lösen, so als zerfalle er in einzelne Teile. Ihm war schwindelig und er glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden, als er etwas sah, dass ihm den Atem raubte. Er hatte einen dritten Arm, der sich tanzend aus seiner Schulter heraus bewegte. Dann einen vierten aus der anderen Schulter heraus. Schließlich vier Beine. Was. was passiert mit mir? Fragte er den Lord ängstlich. Keine Antwort, er schrie auf, als sich eine zweite Brust aus ihm erhob, ein zweites Becken. Schließlich war, alles bis auf sein Kopf, ein zweites Mal aus ihm herausgetreten. Er schrie auf, als er merkte, wie sein Kopf sich spaltete. Mit einem heftigen Ruck, riss sich sein zweites ich von ihm los und postierte sich vor seinem Bett. Wer oder was b-b-b-ist du? , fragte er stotternd, verblüfft. "Ich bin Lord Voldemort Tom.", sagte er nun laut, es war Toms Stimme, doch er konnte deutlich die Betonung seines inneren Freundes erkennen. "Ihr seht aus wie ich?", so sehr Tom auch darüber staunen musste, irgendwie hatte er sich den Lord anders vorgestellt, größer, erwachsen. Mächtiger. "Nun, Tom, ich bin du. oder dachtest du ich wäre ein Anderer?"  
  
  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel dieser Geschichte! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Für Kritiken und Vorschläge bitte ich euch mit unter Marion.Death@t-online.de oder World-of-Death@gmx.net eine E-Mail zu schreiben! Ich freue mich auf eure Meinung!  
  
Viel Spaß noch SpiritofMyself 


End file.
